Vending Machine Engagement
by justagirl8225
Summary: He seeks her out and she kept the ring, surely that had to mean something. LitaxUndisclosed. One-shot, complete. Please R


**Disclaimer: **Anything, anyone or any place that you may recognize belongs not to me. This is merely a piece of fan-fiction.

**Pairing: **Lita/Chris Jericho (though the guy is never named, he is who I had in mind)

**Notes: **This was originally posted at my fic. journal on LiveJournal some weeks ago, just posting it here... because. I don't even know why. Anyway, I ignore real life (ya know, things like marriages, children, etc.) and for my purposes Lita is still in the WWE and on RAW.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

He proposed to her.

He actually proposed, to her.

On several occasions, he'd kissed her when drunk, flirted with her more than usual when drunk, and propositioned her once or twice when drunk.

But this was decidedly different, though none the less confusing.

Lita still couldn't quite believe that it had happened, the redhead leaning back against the now closed door to her hotel room; caught between disbelief and amusement.

Granted, he hadn't actually gotten down on one knee, it was more like a tumble to the ground as he tripped over his own feet; not to mention the fact that he had also taken Lita down with him when she'd acted out of instinct to try and assist. He had then commented, the man close enough for the diva to have smelled the alcohol on his breath, how he always knew she wanted him; but they were still in a hotel hallway and anyone could walk by.

Drunk or not, that had still warranted a well placed slap to the back of his head before she made her way to her feet, the man actually pouting at her from his spot still on the floor.

Somehow, he had managed to procure the 'engagement' ring from his pocket; a cheap thing that probably came out of a vending machine. And then to her further surprise, he had actually managed to slide said ring on to the correct finger. The proposal, though hardly verbose, had at least included the traditional words; though it was more along the lines of 'you, me, marriage.'

Yes, he managed to do all three of those things successfully before face-planting on the thin carpeting of the hotel hallway. And though she had been sorely tempted to just let him lay there, she just couldn't find it in herself to do that to him; and so she somehow managed to drag him inside of her hotel room. Once inside, she had been further tempted to just let him sleep on the floor or in the bathtub, but once again, she just found that she couldn't do that to him.

Drunk or not, passed out or not, he was still her friend and she cared about him and what happened to him.

Plus, she just couldn't pass up the eventual prospect of drawing on his face while he slept (which she did with much glee) and then swindling breakfast out of him tomorrow morning (which she also did with much success).

It didn't occur to her until much later, that he had actually managed to find her hotel room when his own hotel room was three floors up.

She kept the ring but never brought up the incident again, though she did go out of her way for a little while to avoid being left alone with him.

But they got over it, like they always did and since she didn't mention this to anyone else, not even her best girl friends; she had expected for the issue to just blow over. That they would just go right back to their platonic relationship, him flirting with her and her falling further for him. And Lita would pretend to be okay with that, because it was better than nothing.

"Li, are you awake?"

Lita was tempted to just leave him hanging, because this was almost how the last incident started. Though, his words didn't sound quite as slurred..

"Li, come on.. I know you're in there."

She set her book down on the comforter, chewing thoughtfully on her lower lip. If she knew him, and she did, the next step would be an off-key serenade.. and one time, he had almost woken up the entire floor. In fact, by the time she had actually reached the door and opened it a crack, he was already getting to his knees to sing.

But when he looked up and saw her standing there, hands on hips, he quickly shot to his feet.

"Okay, I'm back and this time I'm much more sober."

Lita arched an eyebrow, "what are you talking about?"

He scoffed, "I know what happened, Li. I'm not that stupid."

"Yeah so, what about it?" Her arms crossed around her middle, "you were drunk, it happens. I'm used to it. We move on and pretend like nothing happened. That's all there is to it."

"I don't think so," he managed to stick his foot in the doorway before she could shut the door. "Just hear me out, please?"

He was giving her a look that she couldn't resist and he knew it all too well; the redhead caving quickly.

"Look, I made an ass out of myself, possibly embarrassed you and I'm sorry-"

"And it's like I said, we move on and pretend like nothing happened-"

"I don't want to do that anymore," he interrupted her softly. "I don't want to pretend anymore. I realize I probably drink a little too much, and that I've probably done some really stupid things when I'm drunk, including embarrassing you in the process sometimes.. but seeking you out, is not one of them."

She shook her head, "and just because you happen to seek me out when you're drunk, knowing that I'll let you stay in my hotel room.. big deal. We're friends and that's what friends do."

He shook his head, suddenly standing right in front of her. "I don't want to be friends anymore, Lita."

Lita had already formed the argument in her head, had her reply on the tip of her tongue, but all of that was forgotten the moment his mouth touched hers; gentle, coaxing and teasing all at once. She wanted him and from what this kiss was starting to tell her, his tongue lightly probing, seeking entrance before plunging in when it was granted; he wanted her just as badly.

**- FIN -**


End file.
